In the present state of the art, the displacement angle of synchronous reluctance motors operating in braking duty is measured by an angle meter comprising a pointer associated with the shaft of the motor under investigation and a dial graduated in geometrical or electrical degrees.
Such a method of determining the displacement angle, however, can only be applied when there is free access to the motor shaft.
Having measured the displacement angle, one can determine, in turn, the static torque at the motor shaft and, consequently, maintain the drive, particularly, the rack-and-gear drive of a nuclear reactor, in working condition. In the course of operation of a nuclear reactor, one should constantly check the presence of a charge container on the rack of the drive, as well as determine the margin of the positive load attributed to the weight of the charge container to the so-called "emersion" point. At present, to check the actual condition of this drive necessitates shut-down and decompression of the reactor, which affects the continuity of the nuclear power plant operation and involves carrying out extremely hazardous and difficult operations in the hot area of the reactor.